


The Youngest Angel

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Castiel, the Youngest Angel in the Garisson, was rebellious. Often he would follow his brother Lucifer to the Garden to watch God's Creations where he would watch the Archangel attempt to tempt the humans.Until...





	1. Chapter 1

Small, magpie wings flapped and fluttered in the air as the young Fledgling Angel followed the Phoenix winged Archangel, "Samael! Wait up!" he called, 'Samael' turned around, his wings shifted as he said "Cass, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lucifer? I don't call you Cassiel now do I?"

"No.." 

"Exactly, now come on. I'm gonna see if I can actually tempt Adam and Eve this time!"

"OK!"

++++

Castiel hid behind the cloud as he watched the Archangel shift into a snake, his shiny iridiscent scales shimmered as he slithered up the tree up to Eve once again, holding out the apple. "C'mon.. jussst a bite." he said, exaggerating the 's'. "God said if we eat it we die, how many times do I have to say this, _serpent?_ "

Lucifer hissed angrily, then 'smirked'... "God lied. If you eat it, you will be smart. God wantsss to hide hisss knowledge, he wantsss keep it for himssself!" the apple was stretched out to Eve. "R-really?" she said, Lucifer 'smiled at that' and replied "Yesss."

And so Eve took the apple, and took a bite. Then shared it with Adam, Castiel giggled until he yelped when something grabbed his wings, lifting him up harshly.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are in _big_  trouble, Cassiel!" the other Archangel sneered, "I-Israfil, I—I'm s-" before Castiel could finish, 'Israfil' dropped him, "You disobeyed orders! Father said not to go _near_  the humans!" his Indian Roller wings spreading out, making him look larger and making the fledgling scared, cowering behind his Magpie wings. 

"Relax, Raphael! He's just a fledgling!" Lucifer said as he flew by, "And _you!_ " Raphael angrily pointed a finger at the Archangel, " _You_  did something worse! Not only did you let Cassiel follow you, you tempted the human into eating the Forbidden Fruit!" Raphael yelled, there was a shine of light from above.

God was talking to the humans, after that he appeared infront of the angels. "Samael, I am greatly disappointed in you. You disobeyed my orders and made your little brother rebel as well. You caused the humans to sin, and now. I must punish you." and with the snap of his fingers, Lucifer's wings were set aflame, more like they were fire itself. Castiel was scared to touch it. Lucifer was angry. That made Castiel scared. They were yelling, arguing about who's right and who's wrong.

He hid behind his wings, he closed his eyes and covered his ears until he felt someone pick him up, he opened his eyes and saw a familiar pair of Red-headed Woodpecker Wings.. _**Selaphiel?**_  "It's OK, Cassiel.." he said, consoling the Fledgling, and with the flap of his large wings he flown off to somewhere else while holding Castiel.

Selaphiel rested Castiel on the cloud, where they watched the sunset. "Is-- is Lucifer going to be alright?" Castiel asked, Selaphiel looked down on the Fledgling. "Oh dear, Cassiel. You don't understand.. what Samael did."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_few years later_

The small Fledgling glided over to the entrance, he glanced left and right before shifting forwards. His small paws pitter and patter on the grass before he hid behind a rock where one of the demon guards walked by. He took it as a chance and rushed in past the gates.

He scanned the area and almost got caught by a scary-looking demon, he 'tip-toed' towards the doors until he felt someone grab him by the tail. "Well, well, well..." the hoarse voice said, grinning. "Hey boys, looks like we got a lost Fledgling." he said as he dropped the young bird-like creature. "What do we do with him?" asked one demon, closing in on the Fledgling's face.

The young angel whimpered as he felt himself being grabbed by the scruff of his neck and felt him self being tossed in the air. He closed his eyes and let out a yelp before another pair of teeth grabbed him by the scruff. "Not quite the screamer as I imagined, no fun."

++++

He was dropped onto the floor where as he heard a demon say "Lucifer! We got an angel for ya!" _Lucifer?_  he opened his eyes and saw his brother... but he was different, he was more taller and his claws more sharper. His wings are literally fire and the three tendrils on his head were now two distorted horns. The Phoenix-like creature brought his face down towards the Fledgling, glaring until his eyes widened in realization "Castiel? What are you doing here?"

"Hey-- wait. You know this runt?"

"That _runt_  is my _brother_. How did he even get in here?!"

"I don't know boss, but, judging by his size he was able to pass our guards."

"Why are you here, Castiel?"

Castiel lowered his head, his tail curling around his body. "I-I wanted to see you again. Israfil said that you were the Ruler of Hell and I wanted to see for my self too."

"Hell is no place for an angel like you."

"But, y-you're angel."

"I _was_  an angel, Castiel!"

"S-sorry."

Lucifer sighed, "Would one of you please bring my brother back to Heaven? I don't want Raphael hounding me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification in this universe angel's true forms are basically birds but they have paws on the tip of their wings replacing the wing thumb bone. Their back legs represent the feet of the species of bird they are along with their head shape and beak. Along with wings, their tails are long with feathers at the tip.  
> They also have three feathers on their heads(sort of like a peacocks but more feathery)  
> Demon true forms are similar but dragon-bat like and their tails have spades, no paws or bird legs either.  
> Just scales.  
> Archangels have another two pairs of wings on their backs. Making them have six wings in total.


End file.
